A Dream in a Misplaced Time
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Distracting dreams can lead to awkward breakfasts. Can be read easily after Ch6 of The Ice Man. Ice Man Universe/Ice Man AU


**So it's a bit slow going on the update to INK, so here's a little something to tide you over. It takes place… I suppose in my Ice Man universe no later than chapter 6 but at the same time an AU of that universe… if that makes sense. Oh you'll figure it out when you read it.**

**PS, I'm a huge fan of the **_**Bossonova**_** genre and there are a few of my favorites mentioned in this one shot. You should give them a listen!**

**Rated T for suggestive material. Hope you like it!**

A Dream in a Misplaced Time

_The Girl From Ipanema_ trickled through the old oak-bodied Sky Angel FM radio across the room, the notes tripping over each other in a playfully delicate jazzy rhythm at the fingertips of Oscar Peterson. Elsa hummed along softly, enjoying the music and the gentle beat Crixus tapped out with his fingers on her bare back. She lay snuggled into his left side; her pointer finger drawing little swirling patterns on his tanned muscular chest just above his heart. The steady thrum of his pulse echoed in a comforting muffled tattoo against her right ear. Their legs were tangled together underneath the light cotton sheet, ruffled by the warm, easy fragrant breeze of early morning that flowed in through the open bay doors of their suite. Crixus sighed happily and hummed the end of the song with her, savoring the quiet moment before the well-organized madness of Anna and Kristoff's wedding day began. A low mellow voice whispered them a good morning through the radio and informed them of the local news and weather before launching into sensual chords of Elis Regina's _Aguarela Do Brasil/Nega Do Cabelo Duro_.

"Why Anna wanted to get married in _Rio de Janeiro_ in the middle of summer I will never know… But I'm not complaining." The young woman mumbled into her husband's shoulder.

His low chuckle reverberated through her and warmed her, "Good thing we were able to take our vacations at the same time. Having another week and a half here will be fantastic. I really needed a break after finishing up _Theokoles_…"

"Mphh." Was the only response the actor got from his lazy Elsa.

Crixus had missed his ride one night in Melbourne and had been pleasantly surprised when he shared a cab with the petite businesswoman. It was a welcome surprise when they started dating to discover she was a hardcore cuddler behind closed doors. It was their "secret" that the CEO of Norway's newest Swiss Re branch would rather sprawl starfish than 'sit on a throne of ice' as one of their competitors had put so smartly. Crixus had been married to the woman for three years after knowing her for two and honestly couldn't understand when they first started seeing each other how people had called her the Snow Queen. But when he had finally decided to visit her at the office (calling ahead to confirm with her of course, he had made the 'surprise' mistake once before with another fling years before), Crixus swore he felt his balls crawl up inside of his body when he witnessed her calmly chewing out some of her employees. He had seen why they called her the Snow Queen, her voice full of a sassy bite that made you feel incredibly stupid for whatever mistake you had made. The Italian man had only felt that gaze once when he had neglected to tell her he had backed into a telephone pole in her new BMW the year prior. Needless to say, Crixus had learned that lesson well.

"What time is it?" Elsa asked him and patted her hand on his chest, the warm sunlight glinting off the white gold and sapphire of her engagement ring and wedding band. A remixed version of Bebel Gilberto's _Aganju_ began playing and the platinum blonde suddenly felt like she was in a sexy upscale nightlife lounge.

Elsa felt one of his broad warm hands leave her skin and couldn't hold back the small smirk that came with the stretch of the well-defined muscle in the shoulder she was resting on. She heard him fumble around on the nightstand for her iPhone where it was charging and groaned when he told her it was quarter til seven.

"Anna also called you not five minutes ago." He told her and handed her the black-silver smart phone over her shoulder.

She rested it sideways on his chest and unlocked it with her left thumbprint, quickly navigating to the phone app and playing the first of three voicemails from Anna on speaker.

"_Hey Elsa! Just… haha I'm really nervous! And excited. And I feel like I might throw up. Ugh. Anyways, just wanted to triple check for the fifth time that you know that we need to start the wedding party breakfast at eight. I know you're my maid of honor and this is your job but I can't help but worry! I just really need this day to be perfect. Y'know? But anyways, can I just say tha-"_

The first message cut off and Elsa selected the next one.

"_Sorry! As I was saying, can I just say it's really fucking hard to sleep by yourself the night before your wedding?! How did you do it? You were so calm and didn't look like you lost any sleep at all the night before you and Crixus got married. I don't think I got more than four hours last night and oh my god am I so thankful for concealer. But I've also had two cups of black coffee and like four shots of this really good espresso and I think I can see sounds right now-"_

The second message cut off and Elsa couldn't stifle the snort of amusement as Crixus shook with silent laughter. She selected the last one.

"_Goddamnit, I'll just see you at breakfast. Love you!"_

"Hey, _did_ you sleep the night before ours?" He asked.

"Not a bit." She admitted and propped herself up on her right elbow, her long platinum-white hair spilling over her shoulder. Elsa tossed the phone to her left on the bed after firing off a text to her sister to calm down and then straddled her husband's waist.

Crixus laced his fingers with Elsa's in between them and marveled at the contrast between her fair and his golden skin. She really was a beauty to him, her bare lithe body glowing in the warm sunlight. He grinned when she rose up on her knees and pushed his arms back above his head into the soft pillows, her sparkling blue eyes growing darker in the slowly brightening room. Elsa cut his grin off with a suggestive kiss and nipped at his chin.

"I think we have half an hour to spare." She growled lowly with a wicked smirk.

"We better use it then." He answered her smirk with one of his own and kissed her hard on the mouth.

* * *

Queen Elsa sat at the breakfast table the next morning staring blankly into her fruit and honey porridge, a small glass of citrus juice raised halfway to her lips. Anna, Kristoff, and Crixus watched the zoned out Queen with interest. For her to be so distracted in the early morning meant that it was going to be a difficult day ahead. Finally, Anna cleared her throat and Elsa jumped slightly at the loud sound. She blushed lightly when she noticed they were all staring at her.

"Sorry! I uh… had an interesting dream last night." She mumbled and took a sip of her drink.

"Uh huh…?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Um. Yeah."

Elsa sat there awkwardly for a moment, avoiding all eye contact, especially with Crixus. He was her _friend_. What the _hell_ had that dream been about? And where was _Rio De Janeiro_?" And what was that fantastical little device called an '_eyefone'_?! It was like a passenger pigeon… in a little box that you carried with you everywhere! Everything in that room had looked so different, she knew it wasn't from their culture. It bothered her and she almost wished she could go back… she rather liked that dream. After another awkward moment Elsa stuck her spoon in her half-eaten breakfast and picked it up with her juice.

"I'm just gonna… go get my day started…" She trailed off.

Her eyes landed on Crixus for just a split second before shooting away, turning just in time to hide the rosy red blush on her cheeks (or so she thought). The three still sitting at the table watched her hasty retreat in bewilderment, but Anna had seen the blush and the gears started to turn in her head.

"Kristoff, remind me that I need to talk to Elsa later." The Princess muttered, staring suspiciously after her sister's fading footsteps.

"Sure, what for?"

"No reason…" Anna told him, aware that Elsa wasn't fond of sharing her feeling easily. She'd just have to trap her in her study that evening. And if she was right, she was certain she'd had to have a certain talk with Crixus. Speaking of him, she shot him a smile and dug back into her breakfast, leaving two equally confused men to shake their heads at the secretive sisters. Their reasoning was that it wasn't any of their business and they were perfectly content to leave it that way. For now.


End file.
